


being human

by seoulcity



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, Jason Todd - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulcity/pseuds/seoulcity
Summary: What does it mean to be human? To feel? To encounter emotions so complex even our brains can’t keep up? To feel so much, that we throw logic to the wind? To err in our ways? To fall short and still rise to face the challenge?





	being human

What does it mean to be human? To feel? To encounter emotions so complex even our brains can’t keep up? To feel so much, that we throw logic to the wind? To err in our ways? To fall short and still rise to face the challenge?

Jason tried to rise to the occasion. He longed to know his mother. His mom. It was like a poison sitting in his veins to know who he was, to know her. The want burned into his heart and he had made up his mind to find her no matter the cost. He never realized how much there was to lose. 

As his heart broke, so did his ribs. The realization that his mom had handed him over to the Joker of all people shattered his heart, but not his hope. Pain filled his body from his head to his toes as the crowbar beat into him. His body ached, yet he still had hopes that Bruce would find him like he always did. Would get him out of any tense situation. But his mind was slowly breaking; every hit broke down his walls a little more. It seemed his time was running out.

“Where’s your old Batsy now, Bird boy?”

Blood seeped from his nose and was collecting in his mouth. He spat blood and slurred. “He’s coming. He always does.” Blood dripped from his mouth to the ground. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. The warm feeling was less than comforting. The crowbar dropped to the floor and Jason was filled with hope. Bruce had made it and stopped this clown again. His hope was shattered as a gloved hand gripped his chin roughly. “Well that was fun wasn’t it?” The Joker cackled. “It’s been nice kiddo, but it seems I have to go, don’t worry. I left you a little gift so you’re not so lonely!” A click was heard, and several beeps followed. Jason’s eyes trailed to a timer connected to a bomb. “A little motivation to get yourself out of here!” the Joker laughed as he walked away. “Tell the old man I said hello.” The door to the warehouse slammed shut. 

Jason tried to move. He really did. His whole body screamed to stay put, to give in but he still had hope. He could do this. Bruce was on his way and he was going to save him. Bruce had been many things to Jason, including a pain in his ass. But he was still the best damn father figure he ever had. Of course, he had his flaws, but he was Jason’s dad. He had brought the best and so many opportunities for Jason to be who he was meant to be. Not just a kid living on the streets in the Narrows fighting to survive. Jason wriggled in pain trying to undo his restraints or get them loose enough to wiggle out. His eyes kept glancing to the timer. He was running out of time. As he was running out of time, he was slowly running out of hope.

02:00

His eyes closed. This can’t be how things end, he still had so much life to live. He couldn’t understand how things had become this convoluted mess. He just wanted to know; he wanted to know where he came from; he wanted to know why. How could someone not want to know who their real parents were? Ever since he found out, that knowledge gnawed at his very essence. The realization he never knew who she was, that he knew nothing about her. It opened a whole new window in his life, a window he had yet to explore. He was confused. As much as he had wanted to know her, now he was filled with betrayal, another deadbeat parent who turned on him the minute they had to. Why did this keep happening to him? As the timer counted down, he felt even more desperate for Bruce to show up. He couldn’t be a deadbeat parent… He had to come save Jason, right?

The restraints were coming getting looser as he struggled more. His body protested and he kept fighting. He couldn’t give up, not now. He swore to himself he wouldn’t give up until he was out of the shitty warehouse and back with Bruce. He would have to shove aside his pride and apologize to his dad and just give him a hug and thank him. He was going to live to do that.

00:30

The restraints were off, and he looked at the timer. There were about 50 feet separating him from the door. He had no clue how far the blast range would be but at least outside that door would put any amount of distance between him and this bomb. His legs felt like weights holding him down into place as if they knew that there wasn’t enough time. He pushed himself into a run, no matter how much his body was protesting that he gives up and lay down and accept what was fact. Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. He was outside. One obstacle less to face, he was free to run as far as he could.

Suddenly he felt the heat. He felt his body flying; his eyes closed as he realizes in the split second, that it’s too late. He gives in to the fact he’s going to die. This was it. Was it worth it? Is the question that races through his mind, and the more he thinks about it. It wasn’t. He was upset with Bruce for benching him and what he thought was pushing him aside, but now he was going to die alone, in the middle of nowhere, where no one could find him. He was brought into the world as a no one and he was leaving as one, despite being Bruce Wayne’s ward, he felt so small now as he was coming to face his demise. He desperately wanted Bruce. Just one last time to see him one last time to give him a hug, hear his voice, anything.

The pain hit his body and there were no words to describe the pain of his burning flesh and how hard he hit the ground. Debris flying everywhere flying down in a fiery rain. Something had impaled his body and a chunk of concrete weighed him into his spot. His hands weakly gripped the rebar to just hold on to something, anything. He wasn’t angry at Bruce for not making it this time. He was no longer afraid, fact was fact. He was going to die alone. “I’m sorry” is all he can manage. He needed to say this and get this out into the air before he left. “I’m so sorry Dad.” His grip fell from the rebar and the boy didn’t move again.


End file.
